Chinatsu Himura
Chinatsu Himura is a daughter of Eris.Chinatsu's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1066. She is the antagonist of the plot The Summer Queen.First page of The Summer Queen topic Appearance Chinatsu is very practical about her appearance. She has short, straight, black hair, after all, it takes a lot of time to wash blood out of hair. Her eyes are pitch-black, and her skin is pale from spending most of her time indoors, training. She is five feet, three inches tall. Personality Chinatsu looks out for only one person: herself. It would be smart not to trust her unless you're paying her a mountain of money. Several mountains if you really want to be safe. She's power-hungry, greedy, and selfish, but not stupid. She knows how to manipulate a person to get what she wants, but when she deems you useless she won't be afraid to let out her sharp, sarcastic, bitter tongue. Chinatsu has zero qualms about murder, and will kill and torture to get what she wants. She's arrogant, believing she's the best at fighting, killing, and pretty much anything. She's definitely not a team player, prefering to rely on her own skills to get a job done or to take an enemy down. It's troublesome for her to be responsible for people and order them around, and even more troublesome to be ordered around. She has no respect for other people, believing everyone to be underneath her. Story Chinatsu was born into an organization of murderers. Literally. Her father worked under a man known as "Mr. Rothbart", who was the head of a criminal empire that had branches running across the globe. Masa worked in the upper echelon of the U.S. branch, and was the head of the Assassination Department. From birth, Chinatsu was trained as a killing machine. She learned how to manipulate people and easily lie when she was five. She learned how to run, shoot a gun, and do various martial arts by the time she was seven. She learned how to use a knife and how to set up and dismantle traps and explosives when she was eight. When she turned ten, she learned how to mix drugs from herbs and survival skills. When she turned twelve, she learned how to track a target down. She was even assigned a code name: Chimera, for her ability to switch personalities and manipulate people at will, and also because it combined the first sound of her first name and the last sound of her last name. (Chi + mura=Chimera) Chinatsu wasn't the first demigod to join the ranks of Rothbart's criminal empire. Many of Rothbart's employees were also parents of demigods, and there were certain employees trained to track demigods down when they were small children, kidnap them, and bring them into the organization. Children of frightful dieties such as Melinoe, Odyne, Hecate, Thanatos, Ares, Deimos, and Phobetor were a sample of Chinatsu's colleagues. Chinatsu never experienced guilt killing anyone. How could she, when she was raised in such a way? After all, she reasoned, it was either her or them. If people failed to fulfill Rothbart's requests, heads would roll, blood would flow, and screams would echo through the room. And nobody wanted that done to them. Chinatsu became one of the most requested children of the branch. It was mostly due to favoritism, after all, as the head's daughter, she had been specially trained and was well-liked by her father more than the others. And of course, Chinatsu was a demigod. That had its privileges. But she felt like a slave. After all, who had been working to become a better assassin? Her. And who was getting the biggest cut of the profits? Rothbart, of course. She gained little by being his subordinate. And Chinatsu was definitely one for worldy gain. When Chinatsu was seventeen, her father fell out of Rothbart's favor. He had failed to assassinate the leader of a rival organization, and Rothbarth had him tortured and executed. When Chinatsu heard the news, she made her decision. She was going to leave Rothbart. She was fed up with him taking all of the money and credit for her kills. And she was Masa's daughter. Rothbart would likely begin going after her next, no matter how useful she was. Chinatsu packed what little belongings she had and snuck out, killing anyone who got in her way. She stole enough money to get her on a plane to Long Island, where she heard a camp for demigods was. Hopefully they'd welcome her with open arms, if not, well, there was also one in California, anyway. She'd definitely be able to steal enough money to get another ticket. Fatal Flaw Chinatsu's fatal flaw is Greed and Ambition. Ablilities & Items Powers Slightly heightened combat skills Able to manipulate people easily Weapons Two Ruger LCP 380 pistols. One is typically loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets and the other is typically loaded with Jacketed Lead bullets, but Chinatsu sometimes switches out the bullets to incendiary or tracer bullets depending on the situation. She keep spare bullets and her pistols in a belt she wears around her waist or even in her pockets, the guns are small enough to be slipped into one. Celestial Bronze/steel dagger. Chinatsu normally uses her guns, but when she needs to, she'll use her dagger. She typically only pulls it out for melee fights or when she runs out of ammunition. Steel stiletto dagger. Even less frequently used than her normal dagger, this knife was only made for one purpose: to kill a human. It's practically useless against monsters, but good for jumping and stabbing unaware humans to death. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths She can run fast Fairly accurate with a gun. She can do various martial arts, a few with knives Chinatsu can set up and dismantle simple traps and explosives Chinatsu can mix drugs from herbs She knows how to live off of the land She learned how to track a target down, but she relies on techonology to do it Weaknesses She's greedy, and will do anything for power and money. If you can promise that to her, you can manipulate her pretty easily. Chinatsu doesn't look out for anyone but herself. She'll abandon fellow demigods to save her own life in less than a second. Zero qualms about murder or torture. She'll draw and quarter you with a poker face, only commenting on how the blood is staining her clothes. Chinatsu hates relying on other people. She works with herself, and only herself. She hates being responsible for other people. No respect for others, including authority. She thinks of everyone as below her. Hubris. She's overconfident in her own strength, and will underestimate opponents. Likes & Dislikes Likes Money Power Manipulating others (mostly for the power and money) Herself Getting things done Dislikes Being used and not being paid at all or being paid too little Not having power. She likes controlling things. Other people. (She hates people who are so strong they threaten her power and she hates weak people. There aren't many people left to like.) Being wrong about anything Not finishing something. Whether it's the training course or a murder request, she doesn't like things half-done. She likes them done and over with so she can move on. To her next ploy for power and money, that is. Trivia Chinatsu was created on July 29th, 2015 by PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin and accepted on July 30th, 2015 by Id65. Chinatsu was originally created for the Sword Art Online fandom, and stars in the fanfic Through a Killer's Eyes. When Chinatsu first debuted in TaKE, she had amber eyes and red hair. However, her hair color was adjusted when she was imported to Demigod Power as to decrease her level of Sueishness. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Eris campers Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Pi's Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Summer Queen Characters Category:Deceased